Godric Grey
Godric Grey, son of Galastus Grey, and grandson of Varis Grey, is the second Emperor of Argrevia. Reigning as King of Anglia, King Uxoris of Falador, and High King of Kandarin, Godric has been called the 'Triple King' Emperor. He is married to Queen Rena of Falador, with whom he fathered Julian and Sekrana Grey, his children. Godric grew up a poor and fatherless child in the slums of Varrock with only his mother. His mother would eventually die while he was young and leave him on his own for some time. Eventually, his grandfather would discover this lost child of the family and take him in as his own. Raised personally by Varis, Godric attended a varity of high end educational institutions, though he never quite lost his trust in street instinct. Early life and Family Godric's birth was the result of a young fling between a teenage Galastus Grey, and Victoria Maise, a local varrockian who happened to catch Galastus' eye one fateful winter night. Galastus, having only been in Varrock on a visit, soon left after their encounter. Although he took a few extra weeks, nearly nine months later, baby Godric was born to Victoria in a one room shack on the south side of Varrock West. During his earliest years, Victoria worked what jobs she could get, most often in the taverns, to support her infant son. She made little, but she made enough, and they got by day to day. As Godric grew into a child, he experienced the life of street living every single hour of the day. Tough kids and older gangsters ruled the alleys, and the lawmen always on their heals. Godric admired the guards and investigators, an extension of the fear the gangsters instilled in him and his community to run their rackets. When he was about six years old, his mother died of illness in her one room home. Godric was forced to bury her in the yard, digging her grave with his bare hands. For the next year, he lived on his own in the slums. He scraped out his survival, stealing food, washing tables and tankards in taverns, and shining boots for wealthy G.E. traders. Living this way for some time, Godric would often look at the walls of Varrock palace and wonder what it must be like to live on the other side of them. His life would be changed forever after his seventh birthday, when Varis Grey discovered him. Varis was able to recognise his distinctive grey features, and was able to prove their relation through a test of his magical nature. Positive he was a Greyblood, Varis took him in and began to raise him as his own. Brought into the trappings of royal lifestyle, Godric's life took a drastic turn very quickly. Upbringing and Education Write the second section of your page here. Sarimmington & the Fallout Lord President The 2nd Emperor Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Misthalin Category:Asgarnia Category:The Kingdom of Anglia Category:Kandarin Category:Noble Category:Political Figure Category:Grey Category:Incomplete Articles